¡VEN DRACO Y PRÉNDEME LA VELA!
by DulceMinina
Summary: Es el cumple de Potter y Draco no tiene la mas mínima idea de que regalarle. ¿Qué podría hacer con una tanga sabor chocolate y una fiesta de pelirrojos? Mucho Lemon. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!, del foro El Mundo del Drarry


**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Yo solo los tomo prestados para el desarrollo de esta historia y no pretendo obtener ningún tipo de beneficio lucrativo respecto a esta publicación, más que el simple ejercicio de mi imaginación.

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!, del foro El Mundo del Drarry_**

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi bella y guapa amiga Darkness Nightmare, mi gogo hermosa que siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa y me brinda tan buenos y lindos consejos._

 _Guapa tú me inspiras ;)_

* * *

 **¡VEN DRACO Y PRÉNDEME LA VELA!**

\- Una tanga - repitió mecánicamente y casi escupió cada sílaba en el proceso - ¿esto es lo que quieres que le dé?

\- No entiendo la consternación… sí al final lo disfrutaran los dos – Draco instintivamente se masajeo las sienes, y sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y salió del recinto.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Tengo otros modelos! – la dependienta chilló desde el mostrador intentando no se le fuera una venta. Pero era tarde, un furioso rubio salía tirando la puerta del local.

\- No entiendo porque no le gusto – murmuraba el moreno volviendo a observar al maniquí – Virginia, le dijimos que era sabor chocolate ¿verdad?

* * *

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer levemente conforme avanzaba a cada paso. ¿Cómo era que había caído en esa situación era un misterio? Pero de algo estaba seguro, ¡jamás volvería a pedirle ayuda a Blaise Zabini!

Debía calmarse, la situación no era para tanto, solo era cuestión de rebuscar en sus pensamientos y hallaría la respuesta. Después de todo Pansy misma le había dicho que la respuesta la tenía el mismo, y claro ¡los Malfoy siempre tenían grandes planes!

Solo era cuestión de pensar fríamente y encontrar la clave a esa demandante situación. Se detuvo en seco, tomó su varita y concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, se traslado a Wiltshire; después de todo necesitaba pensar.

\- No te esperaba querido – Narcissa lo besó en la mejilla - ¿necesitas hablar con tu padre?

\- No madre, esperaba poder ir a mi antigua recamara… necesito pensar

\- En ese caso, ve tranquilo y avísame si te quedarás a almorzar.

\- Gracias.

Esa cuestión que había empezado como un asunto sin relevancia, a esas alturas se había convertido en un pensamiento tortuosamente recurrente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que regalarle a Potter? Si el mismo no había sabido lo que era un cumpleaños hasta que ese moreno se atrevió a hacer una fiesta sorpresa en su casa donde el centro era él – demonios – murmuró sin quitar la vista de ese punto imaginario en medio del techo de su recamara.

\- _Draco, sabes que no espero nada_ – sabía que esa frase había sido solo por compromiso, ¿qué no esperaba nada? Eso era una total falacia, él, mejor que nadie sabía cuánto le gustaban las sorpresas a ese gryffindor, ¿sino porque sonrío tanto con el estúpido león de peluche que su ahijado Ted le regalo? ¡ese pequeñajo había logrado regalarle algo que lo había hecho inmensamente feliz! - _¿Estas celoso de un niño de tres años?_ – no, él no lo estaba; además ese niño de cabello multicolor no era nadie especial… es decir…solo era su ahijado; un ahijado que ya parecía su hijo, si no viniera tan a diario de visita… - _¿Y si lo llevas de viaje?_ – debía admitir que la idea de Pansy, mala no había sido. Incluso pensó tomarla, sino hubiera sido porque cierto moreno tenía un trabajo de auror que le impedía salir de vacaciones de buenas a primeras… - _¿Por qué no le regalas un libro como "historia de los aurores" o "hechizos oscuros" seguro a Potter le encantará algo concerniente a su carrera –_ Nott también había tenido un buen plan… pero, Potter no era ferviente de la lectura, y regalarle algo para adornar el estudio no era su idea de un buen obsequio – _Conozco una tienda que te encantará_ – recordar la sugerencia de Blaise era la peor idea del mundo - _¿esta es tu idea de una tienda para encontrar el regalo de Harry? ¡un sex-shop!_ – el colmo había sido que Zabini se indigne ante su reproche – _Draco, solo un león puede saber lo que otro león quiere, ¿has probado suerte con la comadreja y su amiga?_ – la sugerencia de Pansy no había sido del todo descabellada; pero como se suponía que debía aparecerse en su casa y decirles que necesitaba su ayuda para buscar el regalo adecuado para su pareja.

Conocía demasiado bien al Weasley como para no afirmar que se reiría en su cara; y no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto; además él era un Malfoy, y eso significaba que era heredero de una rica sabiduría. Estaba seguro que encontraría la respuesta solo.

León… leones… ¿qué era lo que los leones más deseaban? Carne… ¡claro! Les gustaba cazar a su presa… ¿acaso pensaba mandar de cacería al moreno? No… Harry no era del tipo que fuese a matar algún animal… tal vez era cuestión de perspectiva, ¿qué era lo que más necesitaba el Potter? ¡Ropa! Sí, cambiar su look y de paso esas estúpidas gafas – _Draco, deja mis gafas en paz –_ mierda, el moreno ya se lo había advertido antes.

Bueno, era claro que ambas ideas no estaban siendo coherentes ni mucho menos viables… ¿qué era lo que el león quería que lo hiciera inmensamente feliz? ¡Por Morgana! Era el primer cumpleaños que el gryffindor lo pasaría con él y él no tenía ni idea de que hacer… tal vez por eso se había negado a tener pareja estable desde hace tiempo…

Un golpe suave en su ventana lo alertó. Se puso de pie de inmediato con varita en mano - ¡Qué demonios! – una lechuza vieja lo observaba. Llevaba las plumas tan abiertas que de no mirarla adecuadamente, bien se podría interpretar como un trapo viejo para limpiar.

Draco se acercó y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a la recién llegada, que en seguida voló hasta su escritorio y mostró su pata. Llevaba anudada un pequeño rollo de pergamino. El rubio lo retiró con cuidando – no tengo comida, pero si vas a la lechucería, ahí te podrán atender… tal vez y hasta te arreglen – la lechuza ululó indignada, y salió de la habitación visiblemente consternada.

Abrió la nota que recién había llegado, y para su sorpresa resulto una invitación poco convencional:

 _Hurón,_

 _Dice mi mamá que como ahora estas con Harry, debo invitarte,_

 _como imagino ya habrás notado, estoy siendo obligado…_

 _Lo siento Malfoy, Ronald está algo ansioso con el cumpleaños de Harry…_

 _Lo que mi prometido intentaba decir, es que como cada año, hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de Harry en la madriguera._

 _Y estas cordialmente invitado. Siéntete en la libertad de venir con tus amigos si así lo deseas._

 _La cita es a las 8:00 pm, Harry ya confirmó que vendría. Esperamos que tú también puedas acompañarnos; sabemos que sería muy importante para Harry que estuvieras aquí._

 _Atte._

 _Hermione G._

 _P.D: Hurón, si haces algo raro, te la verás conmigo, ¡que soy un auror de renombre!_

 _Atte._

 _Ronald W._

El rubio releyó un par de veces más la nota, deteniéndose más de una vez en: " _Harry ya confirmó que vendría"_. ¿Cómo había aceptado algo sin decirle? Y qué pasaba si él tenía planes para los dos… ¡él también podría haberle preparado una fiesta sorpresa! No era como si no supiera hacer esas cosas… a no ser qué… ¡Harry pensara que él no le haría nada!

¿En serio lo creía tan poco creativo?

Decidido tomo su capa y salió velozmente de su recamara tirando la invitación en el proceso.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Narcissa observaba el cuadro familiar de la sala

\- Tengo cosas que hacer madre. Gracias por recibirme – Draco besó suavemente a su madre en la mejilla.

\- Dale a Potter mis saludos, espero que hoy lo pasen bien.

\- ¿Sabes acerca de su cumpleaños? – el rubio no recordaba haberle dicho nada a su familia. No era como si ellos odiaran a Potter, pero desde la caída del señor tenebroso, habían intentado tener principal cuidado de no vincularse o cruzarse siquiera con ninguno de los partidarios acérrimos de Dumbledore.

\- Draco, la noticia sobre el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Potter, está en todos los diarios, pensé que ya lo habrías notado.

\- No he tenido tiempo de leer el periódico, madre.

\- En ese caso, deberías revisar El Profeta, hay todo un especial que incluye fotografías antiguas de sus padres, su años en Hogwarts, detalles sobre la batalla e incluso te mencionan como el futuro Sr. Potter – Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par – como entenderás tu padre no se encuentra nada feliz con la portada… le he sugerido que se mantenga alejado de todo a lo que prensa se refiere.

Draco había caído en un mutismo tal que Narcissa se pregunto si no le estaría dando un ataque – si lo piensas adecuadamente, tu unión a Potter podría redimir definitivamente nuestro apellido – opino, intentando con ello obtener alguna respuesta del menor.

\- Será mejor que me retire madre, debo atender algunos asuntos – la Sra. Malfoy entendió perfectamente que su hijo no deseaba tocar más el tema, por lo que asintió y permitió que se marchara.

¿El futuro Sr. Potter? ¡Por Salazar! En qué demonios pensaban los periodistas cuando escribían esos artículos… ¡Él siempre sería Draco Malfoy! Bufó consternando al tiempo que llegaba al linde de la mansión y desaparecía.

* * *

\- Buenos días – no era su mejor día…

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry! – el grito con el que cada uno de los compañeros de su oficina lo recibió, logro despertarlo al instante – Feliz cumpleaños a ti… - conforme iban entonando la canción, cada uno se iba parando e iba saliendo de su cubículo. Cuando menos se lo espero tenía a todos sus amigos aurores rodeándolo – Y ahora – anunció Maykol, el más antiguo del grupo - ¿no es cumpleaños sin pastel de por medio, verdad? – Ron hizo su aparición llevando consigo un pastel de chocolate con una vela del número 24 – Pide un deseo, compadre – lo animó al tiempo que colocaba el postre en frente de él.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la muestra de afecto de sus colegas, por lo que deseando lo único que realmente quería, cerró los ojos, se inclino y soplo lo más fuerte que pudo. El vitoreo no se hizo esperar y pronto un mar de brazos lo rodeaban – ¿Y te gusto? – Maykol volvió a dirigirse a él.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Ah sido genial! ¡Gracias a todos! – sonrió

\- ¡Qué hable! ¡qué hable! – Rosmerta, la secretaria empezó a aplaudir y pronto un coro de voces se le unió.

Sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado, pues ese no era su fuerte. Tomo un poco del valor gryffindor que sabía tenía, y haciendo un dejo con la mano invito a todos a guardar silencio por unos instantes – De verdad muchas gracias muchachos – el bufido que lanzó Rosmerta lo alerto – y muchachas – agregó, logrando que se dibujara una sonrisa divertida en la secretaria – no les mentiré diciendo que lo esperaba, porque no es así. La verdad me han sorprendido, y no tengo mucho por decir, pero espero poder seguir siendo un buen compañero de trabajo, no solo quiero ser su jefe y que el trato sea como si fueran mis subordinados, bien saben que aquí estamos todos para aprender, somos un equipo y como tal espero siempre poder contar con ustedes del mismo modo que ustedes cuentan conmigo – los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar – y bueno… ¿quieren pastel? – los aurores rieron y pronto el área se lleno de magos y brujas que compartían pastel y cerveza de mantequilla mientras comentaban los casos más extraños que habían tenido que atender recientemente.

\- Envíe una invitación también al hurón, por cierto – Ron estaba sentado a su lado, batallando con su tajada de pastel – no es que lo quiera en la fiesta, pero mamá y Hermione insistieron – agregó antes de devorar una tercera cucharada.

\- Demonios, no le había dicho lo de hoy – recordó – esta mañana cuando desperté no estaba… - su primer pensamiento el 30 de julio antes de acostarse había sido que sería su primer cumpleaños súper especial, porque al despertar encontraría a cierto rubio recostado a su lado. No era como si esperase que Draco le llevará el desayuno a la cama o alguna de esas cursilerías que había oído alguna vez… pero con un "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!" hubiese sido suficiente para tener el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Sin embargo, al despertar había encontrado una casa completamente vacía… a un rubio desaparecido y ni rastro de algún indicio de a donde había ido. Y entonces… su mal genio se hizo presente.

\- ¿No recordó tu cumpleaños? Deberías dejarlo Harry – el de ojos verdes no pudo reprimir la mirada asesina que le lanzó a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estas intentando que termine con Draco?

\- ¡La duda ofende, compañero! Yo solo me preocupo por tu felicidad… y si él no recuerda algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños…

\- Yo no he dicho que no lo haya recordado…

\- Entonces ¿cómo explicas que hasta ahora no te hallas saludado?

\- Tal vez… - pensar en las múltiples opciones por las que su rubio engreído no lo había saludado no resultaba buena idea… ninguna era nada optimista –… tuvo algo que hacer – tentó poco convencido.

\- Si claro…

Era obvio que Ron no iba a ayudar calmar su ansiedad por saber por qué demonios el rubio no se había dignado siquiera darle un beso de buenos días… no era como si realmente Draco Malfoy fuese el amo del romanticismo, pero por lo menos siempre había estado allí… ¡demonios! Siendo consciente que el apetito se le había ido, dejo su tajada de pastel en su escritorio y lanzando un silbido, ordenó a todos volver a sus funciones… el relajo había acabado.

Lo que resto del día se la paso recibiendo saludos de colegas y algunos fanáticos de sus hazañas… era bien sabido que por esa fecha, casi todos los paquetes que llegaban al ministerio eran de magos y brujas agradecidas con "el salvador del mundo mágico" – ¿Madame Rowerlr? – Hermione acaba de salir de una junta importante con el departamento de regulación mágica y había ido directo a saludarlo - ¿quién es ella? – tenía entre sus manos una de las cientos de cartas que habían llegado a su oficina aquella mañana.

\- Es una anciana bruja que vive al norte de Londres, en un pueblo que no recuerdo bien, cada año me envía una bufanda – comento enseñándole la prenda tejida – sí, todos los años es rojo intenso – Merlín sabía que agradecía las muestras de afecto de personas que no lo conocían, pero también debía saber que estaría más agradecido si no le saludaran. Tal vez en realidad era un desagradecido, pero nunca había querido ser "el salvador del mundo mágico" siempre y únicamente había deseado ser Harry Potter.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ese paquete? – apuntó la castaña - ¿otra escoba?

\- Correcto

\- ¿Y ya hay alguna señal de Malfoy? – la mirada asesina que le lanzó, fue respuesta suficiente para la gryffindor – lo he captado.

\- Ni siquiera un vociferador

\- Tal vez planea sorprenderte en la noche… ya sabes

\- ¿En serio Hermione? ¿ahora eres una pervertida? – el sonrojo que tiño las mejillas de su amiga fue regalo suficiente para él.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! – bufó indignada – es imposible hablar contigo – diciendo esto se retiro no sin antes mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo también te quiero, Mione – el moreno sonrío solo por unos instantes, pues al minuto siguiente un flash back de su pareja llego a su mente. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese condenado rubio?

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores sorpresas… bueno claro, si no se consideraba sorpresa a las cartas que siguieron llegando e incluso a aquel extraño cuadro que un admirador le envío con la nota: " _Este soy yo, ponme en tu sala y llévame siempre contigo"_ \- ¿No se considera a ello acoso? – Harry se alistaba para poder irse junto a Ron rumbo a la madriguera – Cada año me envían cosas más… curiosas – decidió mentalmente que sonaría menos hiriente.

\- Estúpidas – vociferó Ron – ese tío debería tener por lo menos un poco de cerebro – lo que le agradaba del pelirrojo es que siempre tenía los términos precisos para decir lo adecuado – se supone que estas con el hurón, ¿para qué pondrías su cuadro en tu corredor? ¡Será para que a ese desteñido le de un infarto! Espera… ¡Harry llévalo y ponlo en tu comedor! – Ron tomo el cuadro en clara intensión de no dejarlo olvidado.

\- Ron…

\- No digas que no lo intente ¿vale?

El trayecto a la madriguera resulto sin contratiempos… siempre la rutina de salir del ministerio era lo más emocionante de todo el camino. Surcar entre la mar de gente, luchar por conseguir una chimenea disponible y luego salir a tu destino manchado de cenizas…

\- ¡Harry, llegaste! – y ahí estaba ella, la pelirroja menor lanzándose a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Ginny casi lo asfixiaba con ese abrazo.

\- Gracias Ginny – intento luchar para que lo soltara. No era que no le agradara, pero él y Ginny habían tenido una historia… un loco amor adolescente que había muerto con la guerra… al menos por su parte lo había hecho, pero en ocasiones como aquella, y con la Weasley colgada fervientemente de su cuello, se preguntaba si acaso en ella no había transcurrido el tiempo, ¿seguiría sintiendo eso por él? Era imposible… él lo hubiera notado.

\- ¡Oh Harry! Me encanta verte, te ves fabuloso, ¿te cortaste el cabello?

\- Bueno… esto

\- ¡Ginny déjalo respirar! – George bajaba por las escaleras con esa sonrisa divertida que tan bien conocía el moreno – recuerda que prácticamente está casado y si aún no tiene hijos es porque no ha descubierto todavía como embarazar a Malfoy – Harry sonrío y agradeciendo a Merlín por su buena fortuna, estrecho la mano del recién llegado – Feliz Cumpleaños Harry – el pelirrojo sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un pequeño paquete – espero que lo disfrutes – Harry no entendió el porqué le guiño el ojo, pero una parte de él se alarmó – no es nada malo – agregó el pelirrojo, entendiendo el miedo reflejado en el rostro del moreno – son algunos dulces de la tienda, recién los lanzaremos a finales de agosto. Ya sabes, por ser el socio capitalista, siempre tienes las novedades al alcance.

\- Gracias – murmuró aún dubitativo.

\- Si quieres mi consejo… - susurro muy bajo George, intentando que Ginny no oyera nada – será más divertido si se los das a Malfoy por las noches – el sugerente tono que utilizo el Weasley hizo dudar al moreno sobre si serían realmente unos caramelos con extraños efectos para una broma o si tal vez y como Ron le había comentado, George había empezado a incursionar en los artículos para adultos.

Hubiera seguido cavilando posibilidades si en ese momento una rechoncha y alegre mujer no hubiera entrado a la sala casi corriendo - ¡Querido, llegaste! – Molly lo abrazo cuan si fuera una madre que acababa de reencontrarse con su retoño.

\- Buenas noches Sra. Weasley

\- Harry, basta de formalidades, llámame Molly, te lo he dicho cientos de veces – el moreno sonrió - ¿te quedo bien el suéter que te tejí? – agrego observando que el moreno aún vestía su uniforme de auror.

\- Sí, gracias. Iba a cambiarme, pero hubiéramos demorado más.

\- Es cierto, si Harry se quedaba un segundo más, ya no salíamos mamá… si vieras la cantidad de papeleo que hemos tenido que presentar hoy – Ron estaba recostado en el sofá – los cierre de mes, son temibles.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – aceptó el moreno.

\- ¿Y Hermione? – la matriarca alzó una ceja acusadora hacia Ron.

\- No hemos peleado – se quejó el pelirrojo – solo ha ido a casa a cambiarse.

\- Mas te vale – le regaño.

\- Esto… será mejor que me cambie – acotó el moreno, intentando ayudar a su mejor amigo.

\- Vamos a mi antigua habitación Harry – el pelirrojo subió las escaleras seguido del moreno.

* * *

Ser o no ser… ese era el dilema, decir, hacer, sentir… ¿cómo había acabado en esa situación? No estaba seguro, lo cierto era que llegado a ese punto se estaba replanteando la idea de volver – a no dragón… - la morena a su lado lo miro con el ceño fruncido – ni se te ocurra regresar – amenazó.

\- No estoy diciendo que lo haga – murmuró prácticamente indignado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué hace cinco minutos que no avanzas?

\- Estaba pensando… y no lo había notado

\- Esta nervioso – concluyó un divertido moreno a su lado.

\- Podría considerarse estrés – convino el otro.

\- Alguien puede recordarme ¿por qué ustedes tres están aquí? – había empezado a perder la poca paciencia de la que era portador.

\- Pansy me dijo que viniera – convino Zabini.

\- Blaise me dijo que viniera – acotó Nott.

\- No quería venir sola – argumentó Parkinson.

\- No recuerdo haberte invitado – bufó Draco.

\- La carta decía que podíamos acompañarte – iba a ser una batalla perdida, cuando a Pansy se le metía una idea en la cabeza, ni Morgana misma podía hacerla desistir de hacerlo.

\- ¡Solo prosigamos! – Blaise no parecía con ánimos de continuar allí – aunque no lo crean muero de hambre.

\- ¡Oh Blaise! – se quejó Pansy

\- ¡Basta ya! – el rubio se llevó ambas manos a las sienes – ya casi llegamos, así que vamos – sabía perfectamente que retroceder no era una opción.

Caminaron lo que le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad y conforme lo corroboró en su reloj de muñeca, tan solo habían sido quince escasos minutos; que bien hubieran podido reducirse si sus acompañantes obligatorios no hubieran estado quejándose cada dos por tres - ¡valla que esta descuidada! – Pansy y los demás observaban con curiosidad la casa, o por lo menos intento de hogar, que tenían frente a ellos - ¿la madriguera, dijiste? – preguntó divertida.

\- Si me preguntas el motivo del nombre, no tengo la menor idea – se encogió de hombros el rubio.

\- Tal vez… ¿por qué todos llegan aquí? – se atrevió a conjeturar Blaise.

\- O tal vez es un refugio – convino Nott – ¿acaso no era aquí donde se refugiaron durante la guerra los secuaces de Dumbledore?

\- En realidad los que estábamos de secuaces éramos nosotros ¿no? – señalo la morena

El rubio no prestaba real atención al debate que se había formado a su alrededor, solo una cosa rondaba su mente, ¿cómo diablos sobreviviría a esa cena? Era más que sabido que entre los invitados, él era el menos esperado. Trago pesado sintiéndose totalmente estúpido por estar allí, y odiando a Potter por haber aceptado sin siquiera tener la amabilidad de comentárselo. ¿O es que no quería que viniese? ¡Demonios! – Hurón, ¿planeas quedarte toda la noche allí? Por qué por mi ni te molestes en entrar – el bufido y asco con el que ese tono de voz se refirió a él, lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

\- Comadreja… - siseó indignado. ¿En qué momento había aparecido en el umbral? ¿y cómo era que sus amigos ya habían ingresado al recinto? ¡Por Morgana! Realmente había estado tan absorto que no había prestado atención a absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Ronald! – una chillona voz emergió a espaldas del pelirrojo – deja de molestar a Malfoy y apártate de la puerta – Hermione Granger empujó al Weasley para que el rubio pudiera ingresar.

\- Buenas noches – se limitó a saludar, en cuanto ingreso a lo que parecía ser la sala.

\- En el patio es donde se llevará a cabo la celebración - explicaba una alterada castaña – Harry ya está ahí, si gustan pasar, así podemos empezar.

\- Muy amable de tu parte Granger, muchachos ¿vamos? – la simpleza con que hablo Pansy no hizo más que provocar en Malfoy arcadas… ¿desde cuándo se comportaba tan "dulce" la Slytherin? Decidió mentalmente que no era momento para pensar en ello. Aspiro hondamente y dándose valor, avanzo detrás de la morena, seguido de Nott y Zabini.

\- Hasta luego, Weasley – se limitó a decir el moreno una vez terminaron de pasar.

\- Zabini… - murmuró quedamente el pelirrojo.

Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar ese sutil coqueteo entre su amigo y el gryffindor – sabes que se va a casar ¿verdad? – Nott siseo.

\- Solo está comprometido – señalo el moreno.

\- Blaise no conoce límites – convino la morena.

\- Mira quién habla – acusó Draco sin poder reprimirse – "Muy amable de tu parte Granger" – imitó el condescendiente tono de la Slytherin – por qué mejor no te le declarabas de una buena vez – Pansy iba a refutar, cuando de pronto se hallaron en el patio de los Weasley – Pero qué demonios… - mascullo sin poder creérselo el rubio.

Había una carpa bastante gastada puesta en el medio, decorada con luces mágicas y en el medio, muchas sillas y mesas se arremolinaban. No pudo identificar a ciencia cierta cuantas cabezas pelirrojas distinguió, pero pudo ver a McGonagall entre los presentes; el guardabosques de Hogwarts también estaba allí, y como no verlo si era enorme, ¿esa era Luna Lovegood? ¡Demonios! Parecía la reunión anual de la promoción de los seguidores de Dumbledore – El ejército de Dumbledore – repitió.

\- Respuesta correcta – convino un divertido Zabini.

\- Muy poca clase – señalo Nott, apuntando la carpa – creo que el restaurante al que pensabas llevar a Potter hubiese opacado con creces este desastre.

\- Y a todo ello, ¿dónde está tu león? –Pansy observaba a la aglomerada multitud.

\- Fue a saludar a mi papá – una voz detrás de ellos, los sobresalto.

\- Buenas noches Percy – a Draco esa persona le desagradaba en sobremanera. Cómo era posible que hubiera traicionado a su propia sangre por un puesto en el ministerio.

\- Hola Malfoy – la breve inclinación de cabeza, no hizo más que asquear al rubio – Harry y Ginny están con mi papá. Él quería darle su regalo de cumpleaños en privado – convino.

El escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja caza-hombres al lado de su novio, no hizo más que hervirle la sangre – ya deben estar viniendo – señalo el Weasley al notar la furiosa mirada del Slytherin.

\- Gracias – intento apaciguar el ambiente Zabini – buscaremos donde sentarnos – y antes que el rubio pudiese dejar salir toda la ira contenida, lo empujo hacia una mesa para cuatro casi al final de la estancia - ¿estás bien? – le susurro por lo bajo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que este? Si la ex de su chico está con él – comento la morena.

\- Pero no están solos… - intento animarlo Zabini.

\- En el trayecto a ver al patriarca Weasley, si lo han estado… – apunto Nott.

\- ¡Theo! – le reclamó Zabini

\- Solo digo…

\- ¿Draco? – la familiar voz, dio por terminada su conversación - ¡viniste! – y antes que pudieran reaccionar, un moreno y radiante gryffindor se había abalanzado sobre el príncipe de las serpientes.

El rubio sintió su aliento sobre su oído – te extrañe – sabía que Potter era meloso y un romántico empedernido, pero de ahí a esa muestra pública de afecto – me las vas a pagar… - susurro en sus oídos. Y ahí estaba la respuesta, el moreno sabía perfectamente que un Malfoy nunca daba ese tipo de espectáculos en público – con qué te fuiste a Merlín sabe donde en la mañana - ¿mañana? ¿Qué sucedió en la mañana? ¡Demonios! Ya recordaba… se había ido a buscar su obsequio ¡menudo desagradecido!

\- Potter, deja algo para los pobres ¿no? – comentó una divertida Pansy Parkinson, testigo muda de cómo enrojecía el rubio al ser prácticamente violado públicamente.

\- Harry… - intentaba que el moreno lo soltase, pero en ese momento el gryffindor estaba intentando besarlo fieramente.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! – una bandeja cayó al suelo - ¡esto no es un motel! – la Sra. Weasley se acercaba hecha una furia. Draco solo alcanzo a ver en el piso regadas lo que bien podrían haber sido unas empanadas miniatura - ¡ya basta los dos!

\- Pero… - se sintió estúpido, ¿estaba a punto de excusarse con la mujer? ¡si él no había hecho nada!

\- Molly, solo hoy déjame jugar un poco – la desfachatez con la que el moreno respondió, descoloco por completo al rubio – no estábamos haciendo nada malo… solo estaba abrazando a mi novio – apunto con el rostro de genuina inocencia – ¿acaso el festejado no tiene ciertos privilegios por ser su día? – una colorada Sra. Weasley estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando la mano de su futura nuera palmeo levemente su hombro.

\- Harry solo jugaba – explico la castaña.

\- Deberían castigar al hurón, él lo incito – Ron al otro lado de la carpa miraba la escena divertido.

\- ¡Ronald! – ambas mujeres le lanzaron una iracunda mirada.

\- Ok, "Malfoy" – remarcó cada letra.

\- Mamá, creo que es mejor los dejemos tranquilos – convino una serena pelirroja que se encontraba cerca del gryffindor – Harry me estaba comentando que extrañaba a Malfoy. Creo que deberías dejarlo pasar por hoy… además… a ninguno de nosotros nos incomodo, ¿verdad? – Draco se sorprendió de la condescendencia con la que Ginny Weasley había manejado la situación.

\- Qué no se repita – murmuró una aún indignada Molly Weasley, al tiempo que se giraba y salía del recinto.

\- Valla, gracias Ginny – Harry le regalo una encantadora sonrisa.

\- No ha sido nada – la mirada cómplice que ambos se obsequiaron no hizo más que enfurecer al rubio – que lo pasen bien – culmino, para luego retirarse.

\- Y yo que pensaba que era una arpía – Blaise soltó sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Perdona? – el moreno le lanzó una fría mirada.

\- No he dicho nada, iré por unos canapés – y sin decir una palabra, Blaise se levantó y fue al área de bufete seguido de Pansy y Nott.

El moreno sin titubear se sentó al lado de Draco, no sin antes hacerle una señal con la cabeza a Hermione para que los dejase solos – ¿y bien? – el rubio seguía muy sonrojado y con una expresión indescifrable – siento mucho haberte avergonzado – murmuro estirando su mano para coger la del rubio, que conforme ya sabía, estaba completamente gélida – solo estaba enojado… pensé que este día sería diferente… ya sabes… solo esperaba un saludo. Nada más – los ojos verdes buscaron a los grises, que aunque inicialmente le rehuyeron, finalmente cedieron – me dirás… ¿a dónde fuiste?

El rubio lo observo tornándose nuevamente rojo – sobre eso… - ¿cómo le explicaría que había estado buscándole un digno obsequio? Y qué finalmente no había conseguido nada que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para él.

\- Si no quieres… no me lo digas – las orbes verdes se tornaron oscuras.

\- No es eso – se apresuro a decir, al notar la tristeza del moreno. ¡Demonios! Todo estaba volcándose en un gran mal entendido – yo… fui a buscar algo – bueno no era como si fuese mentira, después de todo.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? – y ahí estaba la curiosidad gryffindor aflorando frente a sus ojos.

\- No…

\- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres, soy bueno buscando cosas

\- No puedes involucrarte

\- Ah… bueno – y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de decepción… y ahí estaban nuevamente todos los ojos posados sobre ellos dos… miradas acusadoras, porque parecía que Draco le había hecho algo al salvador, algo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

\- Podemos… ¿ir a un lugar más privado? – no iba a poder lidiar con ello con tantos testigos presentes… aunque ahora que lo pensaba adecuadamente, más que testigos, parecían verdugos.

El moreno no dijo nada, por el contrario y sin soltar su mano, se puso de pie y lo guío fuera de la carpa. El rubio quiso decirle algo para animarlo, pero no sabía cómo empezar… por lo que pensando que la única mejor idea que se le ocurría era la de seguir al moreno escaleras arriba – es aquí – anunció de pronto el gryffindor deteniéndose frente a una vieja puerta marrón – antes compartía aquí literas con Ron, pero el Sr. Weasley o perdón Arthur, tuvo a bien acondicionarlo recientemente para que sea solo mi habitación. Ese fue mi regalo ¿sabes? – cuando el moreno dio paso al rubio para adentrarse en ese reducido espacio, Draco se pregunto si a eso se podría considerar un cuarto, o tan siquiera una estancia.

Si a penas ahora cabía una amplia cama y un velador, se preguntaba cómo diablos antes hubieran cabido literas allí – su regalo en realidad fue para los dos – el moreno parecía complacido – él cree que ya que yo vengo eventualmente a visitarlos, sería bueno que me quedara a pasar algunos días aquí, y como sabe que tú y yo tenemos algo formal, creyó que también podrías venir conmigo, si tú quieres – aclaró – y bueno… podríamos quedarnos aquí – por alguna extraña razón Malfoy sintió que una calidez lo embargaba – claro, no se lo he prometido, ni nada por el estilo, debía consultarlo contigo… y sé muy bien que te gusta la amplitud de la casa… pero bueno… ¡claro! Ha sido todo un atrevimiento de su parte… ya sabes me quieren como aun hijo… y entonces…

\- ¡Ya basta Potter! – no había querido gritar, pero no había encontrado otra manera de detener el nervioso monologo del moreno – si quieres quedarte aquí… está bien – no quería mirarlo, se sentía avergonzado. Por lo que se dirigió a la ventana y observo la carpa tendida bajo ellos – yo vendré, si eso quieres – murmuro quedo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Eres el del cumpleaños… después de todo – ¿por qué se sentía tan estúpido nuevamente?

\- ¡Oh Draco! – el gryffindor se lanzó sobre su espalda, logrando que su frente se estampara contra el vidrio - ¡Lo siento! – intentó excusarse. El rubio empezó a frotarse la frente, preguntándose cómo demonios se había fijado en ese torpe moreno.

\- Solo déjalo… - se sentó sobre la cama, sin poder descolocarse al escuchar el chirrido de la misma – habrá que cambiarla… - murmuro pensando que realmente eso era una pocilga, en vez de madriguera deberían llamarla "la Pocilga"

El carraspeo de su novio lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos - ¿y bien? – Pregunto ansioso - ¿por qué querías que viniésemos aquí? – en realidad no estaba seguro… se sentía de mal humor y el accidente del cual acababa de ser víctima, no lo había ayudado de ninguna manera.

\- Siéntate – ordenó, indicándole un asiento libre a su lado – esta mañana… - ¿cómo iba a explicarle todo? – fui a buscar tu regalo – culminó. El moreno abrió la boca completamente sorprendido – pero… no conseguí nada – y esa mirada de decepción en las orbes verdes no hizo más que confirmarle lo muy idiota que había sido.

\- Draco, no pasa nada… - intento animarle el gryffindor.

\- Espera, déjame terminar… yo… bueno… al final deje tu obsequio en casa… - sus mejillas se sentían arder.

\- ¿En serio? - ¿no qué no esperaba nada? ¿Entonces como explicaba esa mirada infantil y ansiosa? ¡Gryffindors, quién los entiende!

\- Yo pensé que lo celebraríamos en casa… y entonces Weasley me dijo lo de la fiesta aquí, y bueno… tú no me dijiste - ¿estaba reclamándole? ¡bah! Si a un Malfoy no le importa ir a eventos sociales… además ni que fuera "el gran evento"

\- Lo siento – el moreno se abalanzo sobre él, provocando que cayera de bruces sobre la cama con él encima – sinceramente lo olvide… bueno pensé decírtelo hoy, pero entonces no estabas y yo estaba enojado, y entonces Ron me dice que te invito, y la verdad no pensé que vendrías, pero aquí estas y fue como ¡wow! Y la verdad es que lo lamento – hacía meses Draco había descubierto que cuando se trataba de alguna metida de pata de su novio para con él, Harry no actuaba normal, comenzaba a balbucear y luego hablaba tan rápido que a penas y lograba entender lo que le decía.

\- Está bien… estamos a mano…

\- Técnicamente… - murmuro un poco convencido moreno – aún no me has deseado ¡feliz cumpleaños! – ¿acaso estaba haciendo una rabieta? – y sobre mi regalo… ¿quieres que te diga lo que quiero? - ¡se había pasado recorriendo casi todo el mundo mágico para que a esas alturas recién se le ocurriera decirle! ¡lo asesinaría!

\- Vale – cálmate Draco… cálmate, es su cumpleaños…

\- ¡Es lo más obvio del mundo Draco!

\- ¿El qué?

\- Quiero que me hagas tuyo – la felina mirada, excito inmediatamente al rubio – quiero que me enciendas de deseo, me hagas gemir tu nombre, me hagas olvidarme de quién soy y me poseas como nunca antes me lo has hecho… quiero que me susurres todas esas candentes palabras que vociferas cuando estamos en la cama… quiero perder la conciencia mientras me penetras…

¿En qué momento ese moreno había aprendido ese vocabulario tan endemoniadamente sensual? ¡Por Morgana que esos movimientos pélvicos que había empezado a hacer sobre él no eran nada santos! Harry sabía lo que quería, y lo iba a tomar a como diera lugar – No me hagas esperar… - ronroneo sobre su oído.

El rubio tomo por la cintura al gryffindor obligándolo a invertir posiciones, quedando él encima del moreno – tú lo pediste… - murmuro arrancándole la camisa, provocando que los botones salieran volando.

Un más que complacido moreno lo observaba con la palabra lujuria escrita en la frente – hazme tuyo, Malfoy – y el rubio le tomo la palabra. Sin siquiera cuidarse de ser delicado, empezó a besar y succionar cada minúscula parte del dorso del gryffindor. La cama bajo ellos rechinaba tan estruendosamente que Draco estaba más que seguro que todos los asistentes a la fiesta eran más que consientes de la lujuriosa batalla que se desarrollaba arriba. ¡Qué se jodan! Ese gryffindor era suyo, y esa noche no tendría piedad en marcar cada parte de ese suculento chocolate hecho hombre.

Sin razonar mucho sobre cómo habían llegado a ese punto Draco se encontró teniendo al moreno estampado contra la pared, completamente desnudo, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus brazos arañando su espalda, mientras él, sin piedad alguna lo taladraba - ¡Oh sí! – gemía el moreno apenas consciente de lo que continuaba.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ – murmuró el rubio guiando su varita al erecto miembro de su pareja.

\- ¡Pero…! – el reclamo del gryffindor quedó ahogado ante la lujuriosa mirada del Slytherin.

\- Vas a correrte… solo… cuando… yo… lo… decida – y con cada palabra el vaivén tomaba vida. El moreno apenas podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera ese enorme pedazo de carne dentro de él.

\- Drac…o… - casi lloriqueaba – yo…

\- Aún no Potter… - la voz ronca del rubio, lo tomo desprevenido, y aún más lo hizo que lo obligara a desligarse de él.

\- Yo… - Draco no le permitió hablar, lo giro y empujo hasta la cama – pero – paso una mano por su cintura y con la otra lo obligo a doblarse dejando solo su entrada a vista de Malfoy.

\- Sujétate – le ordeno. El gryffindor sin pensarlo se agarro del borde de la cama y sabiendo lo que se venía sonrió lascivamente, ¡Merlín en definitiva se había apiadado de él, ya que después de todas las guerras y problemas le había dado un novio malditamente erótico e insaciable!

Ya acostumbrado a la intromisión, solo se dedico a disfrutar de las estocadas que siguieron, y de como una fría mano masajeaba sus tetillas mientras la otra masajeaba sus testículos al insaciable ritmo del vaivén. Quería estallar, quería correrse, pero ese conjuro hecho por su novio no se lo permitiría – Harry… - la melódica voz lleno la habitación. Sintió que su pene se descongelaba al fin – Feliz… Cumpleaños – no necesito una explicación, solo se dejo llevar, sintiéndose completamente lleno por el Slytherin.

Cayeron sobre la rechinante cama, él boca abajo y el Slytherin sobre él sin siquiera haber retirado su flácido miembro de su entrada – gracias Draco… - los ojos le pesaban… quería descansar… un leve atisbo de objetividad rondo su mente, ¿qué estarían pensando los invitados a su fiesta? ¿Cuántas horas se había ido? ¿y el pastel? Nada de eso importaba… solo Draco y su cuerpo sobre él.

* * *

La carcajada que soltó no fue de burla, sino de alegría - ¡si no te gustan, solo tíralos! – el rubio salió de la habitación tirando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba muy enojado, y no era para menos… pero ya sabía su punto débil… una buena sesión de sexo lo curaría todo. Sonrío y pensando que lo mejor era ordenar, tomo el primer papel de regalo rasgado y lo lanzó a la papelera.

Por qué claro, finalmente Draco le había dado no solo un obsequio, sino varios: Un viaje al famoso parque mágico de Magic World, que no conocía pero había oído maravillas sobre él. Dos libros, "historia de los aurores" y "hechizos oscuros" Y la verdad era que le había agradecido todos esos detalles, pero cuando vio el pequeño paquete negro escondido detrás de la chimenea, no había podido resistir las ganas de abrirlo - ¡Ese no es uno de tus regalos! – Draco había intentando evitar que lo cogiera, pero sus habilidades de buscador no habían muerto con el tiempo. Para cuando lo había tenido entre sus manos, muy hábilmente y antes que el rubio siquiera lo alcanzara, había logrado sacar su contenido y para su sorpresa había sido una tanga negra con olor a chocolate - ¿quieres que la use? – lo admitía, haber acorralado al rubio había sido demasiado. Mirarlo cual cazador a su presa, había sobrepasado sus límites - ¿o lo usarás tú para que yo te devore? – a pesar de ser centímetros más alto el rubio lo había mirado casi asustado, y sin poder contenerse lo había empujado y había salido vociferando.

Draco era una dulzura de hombre, por mucho que se esforzara por esconderlo - ¡Draco, ven aquí! ¡Quiero que te lo pruebes! – con la prenda en la mano salió rumbo a su cuarto en busca de esa escurridiza serpiente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Debía entregar este trabajo el 30 de julio, pero la verdad por temas sentimentales, emocionales y de trabajo me ha sido imposible acabarlo en el tiempo establecido. Por lo que me disculpo con las y los miembros del foro.

Sin embargo, palabra de bruja que a partir de ahora cumpliré mis trabajos en el tiempo determinado.

Un fuerte abrazo y espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, es la primera vez que escribo algo para un evento especial y me ha emocionado mucho.

¡Qué la magia más pura gobierne sus vidas!


End file.
